La coloc de l'Enfer
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: C'est une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle université, un nouveau monde pour Tokito Mibu. De liens en liens, elle débarque dans une coloc qui cherche une sixième personne. Coincée entre Kyo, Bonten, Luciole, Akari et Akira, elle compte bien mener sa nouvelle vie à bien ! Amis, amours, emmerdes, une vie de jeune adulte. -Couples/Persos de SDK mais également quelques OC-
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Cette idée de fanfic est toute toute fraîche. J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur ça. Bon, je vous en dis pas beaucoup plus._

_Dans ce chapitre, on va parler de plage, d'Hishigi, d'expériences explosives et d'université._

_Bonne lecture :3_

* * *

La première chose que j'ai vue en arrivant en ville, c'est la mer. C'est elle qui m'a appelée à son rivage, à cris de mouettes et odeur d'iode. J'ai suivi les trottoirs sales, les bâtiments anonymes jusqu'à, enfin, déboucher sur ce vaste horizon.

L'eau est bleue, claire. Les vagues tranquilles. Et, sous les derniers rayons de soleil de la saison, les gens continuent de se prélasser. Jusqu'au bout, profiter de l'astre. Avant que l'automne ne l'engloutisse et que l'hiver ne le digère.

J'inspire longuement cette odeur si particulière. Qui me rappelle les vacances. L'enfance. Les jeux sur la plage, les premiers contacts avec les algues.

Je reste un instant à regarder l'horizon. Je n'ose pas encore aller plus loin et poser les pieds sur le sable que j'imagine encore chaud de la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Mon énorme sac sur le dos et mes valises dans chaque main, je ne suis pas tellement dans de bonnes dispositions pour aller faire trempette.

Après de longues minutes de contemplation, je me reprends et sors de ma poche le petit papier sur lequel ma mère a griffonné une adresse.

Il s'agit d'un de leurs amis, qui s'est dit prêt à m'accueillir le temps que je trouve un logement ici. Franchement, ça m'enchantait pas tellement cette perspective. Mais pour ne pas me retrouver à la rue cette nuit et les autres qui suivront, j'suis bien obligée d'accepter.

Ledit ami, j'le connais un peu. Et il est... des plus étranges.

Hishigi est le genre de type qui cause pas beaucoup. Qui préfère la compagnie de ses molécules et de ses bactéries plutôt que celle des êtres humains.

Je sais franchement pas comment Papa et Maman parviennent à s'entendre avec un type pareil. Je me demande même de quoi ils peuvent discuter, tous les trois, lorsqu'ils se voient.

Hishigi est un vrai mystère pour moi. Et je ne l'apprécie pas outre-mesure.

Mais bon.

Comme je disais : pas l'choix.

Je me mets donc en quête de la bonne rue.

Après avoir tournée en rond un bon quart d'heure, une gentille petite mamie finit par m'indiquer, sur un plan de bus, par où je dois passer pour me rendre à bon port (aha, port, mer, plage, vous l'avez?).

Peu de péripéties en chemin j'arrive, enfin, à appuyer sur la bonne sonnette. Après un temps d'attente, l'interphone grésille. Mais personne ne demande rien et la porte s'ouvre.

« Deuxième étage, appartement n°5 » m'a dit ma mère.

Je suis ses indications et frappe à la bonne porte.

Dès que celle-ci s'ouvre et que je vois le visage du type, je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée. Hishigi, je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Avec ses cheveux noirs, sa mèche blanche et, surtout, son inexpressif visage. Il me salue :

-Bonsoir Tokito. Viens, entre.

Son appartement est d'une propreté et d'un rangement méthodique. Une longue table occupe une bonne partie du salon et des dizaines de tubes, de fioles sont ainsi exposées au regard.

-Fais attention en passant, me dit Hishigi de son ton neutre.

Ouaip, s'agirait pas que je brise une de ses précieuses expériences.

Hishiga vit par et pour sa science. Les médias ont eu tendance à le rebaptiser le savant fou. Il s'est un peu trop fait connaître pour ses découvertes étranges et sans grand intérêt. La communauté scientifique a arrêté de le prendre au sérieux depuis un bout de temps. Alors il continue son petit bonhomme de chemin tout seul. Ecrivant des papelards bien dans les clous pour des revues de vulgarisation scientifique. Ca, c'est son gagne-pain. Et ensuite, le reste du temps, il se livre à ses expériences étranges.

Un drôle de type. Vraiment.

En le voyant pour de vrai de vrai, je me demande encore comment Papa et Maman ont réussi à s'entendre avec un mec pareil. Pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours célibataire, cloîtré dans son appartement comme dans sa cellule de moine -moine scientifique, on s'entend.

Comment décrire la soirée ?

Affreusement horrible.

Imaginez, le dîner, en face à face. Dans un silence anxieux. Il n'a pas l'air dérangé par ce silence. Et il me regarde entre deux bouchées. Clairement, ça me stresse.

-T'es étudiante en arts, c'est ça ?

-Euh... oui...

-Ah.

-...

-...

-Et... toi... ? Tu... enfin... (désigner d'un menton le salon, la table, les tubes) là-bas...

-Ouais.

-...

Affreuse, je vous dis.

L'avantage, c'est que le lit est confortable. Mais, bon sang, j'ai intérêt à me trouver un logement vite fait ! Je ne passerai pas un an à vivre dans cette situation ! J'ai besoin de parler à des gens ! Les embêter, rire avec eux, partager des choses. Pas seulement des monosyllabes.

Bon sang, quel type étrange.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis sur pieds dès la première sonnerie de mon réveil. C'est rare, cet exploit. Mais, rien à dire, je suis pressée de mettre le nez dehors !

Hishigi est déjà derrière son établi avec ses tubes et de grosses lunettes de protection devant les yeux. Lorsqu'il m'entend arriver, il lance juste un :

-T'approche pas trop, ça pourrait exploser.

Okaaaaay...

Bon, écoute, moi, j'vais y aller, hein !

Je l'entends vaguement dire _bonne journée_ et je m'éclipse. Sac sur le dos, je suis prête à affronter cette première journée dans ma nouvelle université !

Je sais bien que j'arrive sur un terrain inconnu. Dans un territoire inconnu. Entourée de gens inconnus.

Mais, franchement, ça ne me fait pas peur. Bien au contraire.

Si je suis venue ici c'est, justement, pour fuir le familier. Echapper aux griffes de mes parents bien trop présents. Et des gens que je finis par connaître par cœur dans ma petite ville. Tout le monde se connaît, là-bas. Surtout pour les familles de souche, comme nous. J'ai laissé derrière moi mon cousin, Shinrei, que j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais ça ne m'a pas posé plus de problèmes que cela. Puis il a promis de passer me voir. En plus ici, il y a la mer. Je n'ai pas ça, chez moi.

La mer, c'est l'espace ouvert à toutes les possibilités, c'est l'horizon dégagé, c'est la liberté.

Un bon point qui va me faire aimer la ville. Parce que je le sens : je vais aimer cette ville. C'est sûr.

La vague humaine me transporte et me ballote. J'ai réussi à trouver l'accueil, j'ai juré contre un jeune homme qui m'a bousculée au moment où j'allais atteindre cet îlot d'espoir -le type a eu l'air effrayé face à mes injures et s'est carapaté vite fait bien fait.

La madame de l'accueil m'indique que le bâtiment que je cherche est tout bonnement à l'opposé et je grommelle. C'est bien ma veine. J'étais partie de bonne humeur. Mais retraversé toute l'université parce que j'suis partie dans la mauvaise direction, ça m'enchante zéro.

Bon allez les gens, bougez-vous, laissez-moi passer ! Arrêtez de stagner dans les couloirs, laissez-moi sortir, j'ai toute la fac à traverser, b*rdel de m*rde !

Je finis par arriver dans l'amphi à bout de souffle. Je suis en retard mais apparemment, pas tant que ça parce qu'il n'y a aucun prof. Et peu d'élèves, en plus de ça. Si ça s'trouve, on est juste une toute petite promo.

Je m'affale sur une place prise au hasard. L'avantage de ne connaître personne, c'est qu'on ne cherche personne au moment où on s'installe. Donc on peut se laisser tomber un peu n'importe où.

Je rouspète un petit instant contre tous ces gens qui ont ralenti ma course dans les couloirs. Aucune éducation ! Peuvent bien laisser passer les plus pressés, non ? Tssseuh.

Puis je remarque que ma voisine de table me regarde, l'air amusé. Eh, quoi ? C'est rigolo de voir les gens énervés ? Je plisse les yeux, l'air sceptique.

-Tu es nouvelle, non ?

-Euh... ouais, ça s'voit tant que ça ?

-Pas forcément. C'est juste que je suis là depuis la première année, alors je connais les gens qui étaient dans cette promo l'an dernier. Et je repère les nouvelles têtes. Je m'appelle Kaya, enchantée ! Et toi ?

-Tokito...

-Tu vas te plaire ici ! C'est vachement trop cool. Puis les étudiants sont carrément trop bien.

Mouais...

Elle a un enthousiasme débordant presque trop envahissant. Mais, j'sais pas pourquoi, sur le coup, je me dis qu'elle peut être sympa. Et puis, je ne connais personne dans cette ville. A part Hishigi mais lui, il ne compte que pour une demie personne. Il doit être en train de faire exploser son appart, à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que ça ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Bordel... mes parents ont vraiment des amis chelous.

-Faut que je te présente mes amis ! Sakuya et Kyoshiro sont les gens les plus gentils du mooooonde. Tu vas les adorer, c'est sûr.

Elle est un peu beaucoup enthousiaste, oui. Mais bon. Je suppose que ça peut pas faire de mal. A voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

* * *

_J'espère que ce petit chapitre introductif vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :)_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, nous parlerons de Sakuya et Kyoshiro, de féminisme et d'appartement. A la prochaine _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre 2. Dans lequel nous allons parler de Sakuya et Kyoshiro, de féminisme et d'appartement. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Sakuya est une fille toute douce, toute souriante. Mais franchement pas débrouillarde. Elle a manqué de se prendre un poteau -c'est son pote Kyoshiro qui l'en a empêchée au dernier moment- et a presque renversé son plateau au réfectoire. A part ça, elle a l'air gentille.

Kyoshiro, c'est un peu le même profil. Souriant, avenant, chaleureux. Il parle de ses p'tites étoiles dans les yeux, comme si c'était un critère de poids. J'ai pas très bien compris.

-Et elle, c'est Tokito, conclut Kaya, on est en arts ensemble.

-Oh, une artiste ! s'exclame Sakuya toute heureuse.

-J'espère que t'es moins perchée que la plupart des gens de ta promo, taquine Kyoshiro.

J'avoue que quand j'ai vu leur dégaine... beaucoup rentrent complètement dans les clichés des artistes drogués, paumés, baba cool.

Au fil de la conversation, j'apprends que Kyoshiro est en études de pharmacologie et Sakuya en Histoire. Je comprends qu'ils ne sont pas seulement potes, ils sont ensemble en fait. Beeeeuh, encore un couple. Ce monde est rempli de couples, c'est pas possible !

Ca ne m'étonne vraiment pas que ces trois-là soient amis. Ils partagent un enthousiasme commun face à toutes les choses de la vie. Un comportement qui m'échappe un peu, je dois dire. Oui, bien sûr, moi aussi je suis heureuse, parfois. Mais eux, ils ont quand même le don de se réjouir d'un rien. Un petit rayon de soleil, une jolie fleur qui vient de pousser, une petite promotion sur un truc cool... un rien les enchante. Remarquez, c'est pas trop mal, d'être aussi positifs.

Finalement, ce drôle de trio m'a un peu contaminée, avec leur enthousiasme à tout épreuve. Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentre le soir.

Je me dis que rien n'entachera cette belle première journée. Pas même la tête de zombie d'Hishigi. Ce dernier est en train de remuer un liquide violet lorsque j'entre. Il me salue d'un signe de tête et reste très concentré sur sa mixture. Je n'ose pas le déranger. Un bon point : l'appart n'a pas encore explosé. Mais ça signifie que ça pourrait arriver et, perso, je préférerais que ça arrive lorsque je ne suis pas là. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas grand-chose face au destin. Je ne peux que croiser les doigts !

* * *

Les jours succèdent aux jours. Plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus je trouve Kaya sympathique. On est assez différentes, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Ses longs cheveux bruns souvent ramenés en une désinvolte queue-de-cheval contrastent avec mes cheveux blonds coupés courts. Elle a des yeux sombres -presque avec des petites étoiles dedans, comme Kyoshiro ! Comme décrit précédemment, un enthousiasme face à toute chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Une aura des plus sympathique et la superbe capacité à totalement se ficher du regard des autres. Chez moi, au contraire, on essaie toujours de bien faire, faire au mieux, pour garder la face et faire bonne figure. Le milieu des bonnes familles... Que ce soit mon cousin Shinrei ou moi, nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans cette optique. Et, bien que, d'une certaine manière, nous ayons tous deux cherché notre émancipation, des années d'éducation, ça reste.

Je pense que, de mon côté, je me suis émancipée grâce à ma façon de jurer. Je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'attention au regard d'autrui dans ces situations-là si j'ai envie d'insulter le type qui vient de me bousculer, je le fais, non mais. Ma mère a un peu trop tendance à se scandaliser dans ces moments-là, d'ailleurs.

Mais, en dehors de ça, j'essaie de faire bonne figure. Rester digne. Droite. Forte. Une sorte de monde où on ne montre pas sa faiblesse. Où on résiste aux attaques sans craquer.

Kaya, c'est un peu l'inverse. Elle rit si elle a envie de rire. Elle boude si elle a envie de bouder. Et je pense qu'elle pleure si elle a envie de pleurer. Une sorte de grande sensibilité qu'elle ne cache pas et qui fait du bien à voir.

A mesure que le temps passe, j'apprends à la connaître. J'apprends à connaître Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Et j'apprends à aimer ce nouvel endroit.

-Oh Tokito ! Ce soir, après les cours, l'AEF organise la première réunion de l'année ! On va y aller avec Sakuya et Kyoshiro, comme tous les ans. Tu viens ?

-L'AEF ? je répète dans ton dubitatif, derrière ma planche de dessin.

Nous sommes en train de travailler sur la nature morte et, postés en cercle devant une table remplie d'objets hétéroclites, sommes tenus d'en dessiner au moins quatre avant la fin du cours. Qu'est-ce que ça me barbe, comme sujet ! Je préfère les choses qui reflète plus d'émotions. Plus d'action. Plus d'engagement. Dessiner une théière, y'a pas plus embêtant.

-Oui, l'Association Etudiante Féministe !

Là, mon crayon arrête de dessiner les contours de la théière et je regarde Kaya, l'air surpris.

-C'est quoi c'truc ?

Les luttes féministes ne me sont pas étrangères. J'ai un peu lu sur le sujet. Mais j'avais pas entendu parler de l'AEF.

-Une assos étudiante, comme toutes les autres. On organise une réunion par mois qui dure deux heures. Il y a un thème par réunion, parfois des intervenants extérieurs. C'est surtout un temps de débat, de discussion, d'échange sur des questions de société. Ca fait trois ans qu'on en fait partie, avec Sakuya et Kyoshiro ! C'est hyper intéressant. Puis généralement, on essaie de mener au minimum une grosse action collective par an. La première réunion de l'année est aussi l'occasion de chercher de nouveaux adhérents. Tu viens ?

Je regarde encore une fois mon amie, d'un air surpris. Puis finalement, je me laisse convaincre. Pourquoi pas aller jeter un coup d'oeil ?

* * *

On ne va pas dire que l'amphithéâtre soit bondé. Sakuya et Kyoshiro sont déjà là. A part eux, il n'y a aucune tête que je connais.

Sur le tableau est projeté le thème de la soirée. « Les hommes et le féminisme. Les hommes dans le féminisme ».

Vaste sujet.

-Oh ouais ça va être tellement cool ! s'exclame Kaya sous le sourire de Sakuya.

Nous nous installons juste devant le couple, histoire de pouvoir facilement discuter avec eux. Kyoshiro explique que y'a une super ambiance dans cette assos et qu'on y apprend plein de trucs. Ca a révolutionné sa manière de penser, de voir les choses et d'aborder les situations quotidiennes. Les gens sont sympas, ouverts et t'as toujours l'impression d'être le ou la bienvenu-e.

Hm

Je veux bien le croire. Mais j'aime pas le mot _féministe_. C'est étrange, hein ? Mais ça sonne presque comme un gros mot. Pourtant, face à l'enthousiasme de mes trois nouveaux amis, je ne dis rien. Puis le sujet dérive, d'une berge à l'autre.

On finit par parler McDo, Brésil, soja, conscience écologique.

Puis ils m'interroge sur comment c'était dans mon université, avant. Je hausse les épaules :

-Comme partout, je suppose. Y'avait des idiots comme des gens biens. Puis voilà.

Je sais pas trop quoi répondre d'autre. C'était ni mieux ni moins bien. L'université en soi n'était pas trop mal. Mais ce qui me pesait, c'était surtout d'être toujours chez mes parents, à portée de surveillance, dans un endroit où tout le monde me connaît, où je connais tout le monde.

-D'ailleurs, tu vis où ? T'es loin de la fac ?

-Oh euh... pour le moment je suis chez un ami de mes parents (je cache le fait que l'ami en question est vraiment trop étrange). Mais je ne compte pas y rester trop longtemps, faut juste que je trouve un appart.

Mes interlocuteurs se dévisagent un court instant sans rien dire. Quoi, ils sont en train de me plaindre intérieurement ?! _Oh la pauvre fille, elle n'a pas encore trouvé de logement stable... _J'me passerais bien de leur pitié !

-J'ai des amis qui cherche un ou une coloc, avance alors Kyoshiro.

Mes antennes se mettent subitement en action.

-Ils sont cinq dans un grand appartement. C'était moi, le sixième colocataire mais depuis peu, on a emménagé ensemble avec Sakuya.

Tous les deux se regardent, se sourient, amoureusement. Beeeeurk.

-Oh mais oui ! s'exclama alors Kaya. Tokito pourrait parfaitement faire la sixième colocataire ! Excellente idée !

Eh, oh, on m'a demandé mon avis, à moi ? Non, il me semble pas.

-C'est... quel genre, tes colocs ?

-Ils sont très gentils, je t'assure ! C'est une coloc hyper bonne ambiance. Je leur parlerai de toi, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas encore trouvé leur sixième personne. Sans doute qu'ils voudront te rencontrer pour voir si le courant passe bien. Te laisse pas déstabiliser par eux au premier abord. Je sais qu'ils peuvent paraître bizarres. Mais, franchement, sont vraiment cool.

Ouh, là. Ca commence bien.

_Te laisse pas déstabiliser_

T'es sûr qu'ils sont bien, ces colocs ? Je tiens pas tellement à me retrouver vivre avec cinq fous-furieux...

Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, c'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de choix. A voir suivant le loyer et l'aspect de l'appartement. Mais ça ne me coûte rien d'aller frapper à cette porte.

-Ouais, d'accord, j'veux bien les rencontrer.

* * *

_Reviews ? :)_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, nous parlerons d'entretien, de saké, de secrets et de questions étranges._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Voilà ce beau petit chapitre 3 :)_

_**Neliia**, merci pour tes reviews ! C'est vrai qu'on croise peu de fics à la première personne. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire comme ça. Voici donc la fameuse rencontre dans l'espace restreint d'un appartement ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, nous parlerons __d'entretien, de saké, de secrets et de questions étranges._

_Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

La porte est surmontée du numéro 89. Je reste un court instant dubitative. Nous sommes samedi après-midi. Kyoshiro m'a arrangé un rendez-vous avec sa « coloc de l'enfer ». Il a beau assurer qu'ils sont tous très chouettes, j'suis sceptique. Sakuya, croyant me rassurer, a ajouté qu'ils étaient juste un peu bizarres mais rien de bien méchant. Mouais. Les gens bizarres, j'en ai un peu ma claque. Ca fait deux semaines que je squatte chez Hishigi, ça me suffit. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à faire une coloc avec cinq Hishigi. Imaginez l'horreur !

Néanmoins, j'suis pas une princesse et il n'est pas temps de faire la difficile si je veux me trouver un logement. D'autant que le loyer, puisqu'il est divisé en six, est clairement raisonnable. L'appartement est plutôt bien placé. A mi-chemin entre la plage et la fac, lieu stratégique !

Après avoir profondément inspiré, je sonne.

J'attends quelques secondes puis grésillement de l'interphone.

-Moui ? dit une voix d'homme.

-Euh... je suis une amie de Kyoshiro et...

-Ah ouais, troisième étage, porte de gauche.

Bruit caractéristique d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Je m'engouffre dans le hall. Jusque là, rien à signaler. Un immeuble banal, entretenu. Je monte au troisième étage. L'ascenseur est noté en panne. Mais de toutes façons, j'aime pas tellement ces machins. C'est un peu étouffant comme univers.

J'inspire profondément une nouvelle fois quand j'arrive en vue dudit étage.

La porte est entrouverte on m'attend.

Timidement, je frappe tout en jetant un coup d'oeil. C'est un blondinet qui m'accueille. Il me dévisage un court temps avant de lancer :

-C'est toi, la nouvelle coloc ?

Je vais pour répondre que c'est pas encore acté mais une voix m'interrompt :

-Va pas trop vite en besogne, Luciole !

Un géant -et je n'exagère rien du tout- fait son apparition, tout sourire.

-Elle doit d'abord surmonter les sept épreuves titanesques, résoudre les trois énigmes du ciel et remporter un combat de boxe contre moi. Puis si elle est toujours en vie à la fin, éventuellement, elle sera la sixième coloc.

-QUOI ?! je m'exclame tandis que le colosse éclate de rire.

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Bonten, soupire un troisième individu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Celui-ci est aussi un blondinet mais plutôt en version blond vénitien. D'un sourire poli, il m'invite à entrer. Je remarque une jeune fille aux cheveux roses -drôle d'idée- me dévisager avec circonspection. Je me sens déjà mal partie. Cette nana n'a pas l'air d'être enthousiaste en me voyant.

-Encore une fille, marmonne-t-elle sans me lâcher du regard. J'suis sûre tu viens pour Kyo !

J'ai envie de lui répliquer d'un ton cinglant que je ne connais pas de Kyo et que je m'en fous. Puis je me rappelle que si je veux avoir une p'tite place dans cet appart, faut que je sois gentille. Alors j'appuie sur l'option _se taire, laisser passer_. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça.

Ils me conduisent jusque dans le salon où se trouve le dernier de la bande. Un grand type aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux... euh... rouges ? Décidément, la vie vous fait rencontrer bien des gens étranges !

Il a déposé sur la table toutes sortes de bouteilles d'alcool.

-Un verre ? demande-t-il en guise de salut.

D'un ton poli, je décline. Faut pas que je commence à boire si je veux faire un bon entretien.

-Dommage, tu rates quelque chose, j'ai ramené un super bon saké.

-Oh mais moi j'en veux bien un ! s'exclama la demoiselle aux cheveux roses.

-Eh bien sers toi toute seule comme une grande, répond l'autre avec un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

J'aime son air narquois. C'est pas souvent qu'on en croise, des gens ouvertement ironiques. On préfère l'hypocrisie imposée par cette foutue société.

Tout le monde prend place et je me retrouve en bout de table, à faire face aux cinq énergumènes. Voilà donc les anciens colocs de Kyoshiro. C'est étrange, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir la même personnalité que lui. Alors que lui est plutôt calme et tranquille, tous les cinq m'ont l'air d'être plutôt fou-fous sur les bords.

Ils se présentent. Le géant costaud est donc Bontenmaru. Le blondinet qui m'a accueillie en premier avec son air paumé sur le visage est Keikoku, aussi appelé Luciole pour une raison que personne ne m'explicite. Puis il y a Akira, celui qui, somme toute, semble le plus « normal » de tous. Akari, la demoiselle aux cheveux roses qui reste cramponné au cinquième de la bande, Kyo. C'est donc à lui qu'elle faisait référence, lorsqu'elle disait que j'étais là pour Kyo. Mouais... j'aime son air narquois parce que j'aime afficher la même mine de temps en temps mais c'est tout.

C'est lui qui prend les rênes de l'entretien. Entre deux gorgée de son soit-disant super bon saké.

-T'es une amie de Kyoshiro ?

-Euh... ouais.

Il y a un court temps de latence avant qu'il ne reprenne :

-T'es dans sa promo ?

-Non, on a juste une amie en commun. Kaya, vous connaissez ?

Nouveau temps. Puis Bontenmaru répond :

-Vaguement. On l'a croisée une ou deux fois, c'est tout j'crois.

-T'aime l'alcool ? demande subitement Kyo.

-Et les chenilles ? continue Luciole.

-Tu comptes pas emballer Kyo, hein ? s'assure Akari, un air toujours méfiant sur le visage.

-Tu mates les beaux mecs à la piscine ? interroge Bonten.

-Ou les belles nanas, reprend Kyo.

-Y'a des secrets que t'as envie de me dire ? s'exclame subitement Akari.

-Vous posez trop de questions, fait remarquer Akira d'un ton las.

Merci bien. Enfin une personne de sensée dans cet appart !

-Alcool, à boire avec modération, je réponds alors, les chenilles, je suppose que oui je les aime bien, enfin, tant qu'elles me foutent la paix, y'a pas de soucis, non je ne compte pas emballer Kyo, je ne mate pas forcément à la piscine ni les mecs ni les nanas et non, j'ai pas envie de partager mes secrets.

-C'est bien dommage, fait Miss-cheveux-roses avec une moue, mais tu verras, tu finiras par mes les confier tes secrets ! Ici, je connais les secrets de tout le mooooonde ! J'ai des dossiers sur vous tous !

A voir la tête qu'ils font -excepté Kyo- je suppose que c'est vrai.

-Pas la peine de le rappeler, marmonne Akira, plus pâle que tout à l'heure.

-Et comme tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas emballer Kyo, en guise de pacte d'amitié, je peux t'en révéler quelques uns.

-PAS QUESTION !

Le choeur est unanime. Et voilà trois types qui fondent sur la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Impassible, léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Kyo continue de boire.

-Tes nerfs sont comment ? reprend-il après que ses colocs se soient calmés.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu gères le stress ? Les tensions ? Les déboires ?

-Ouais ouais.

En vérité, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai toujours vécu chez Papa et Maman, avec Shinrei comme principale compagnie. Et Shinrei, on va pas dire que c'est le même genre de personne. C'est plutôt un intellectuel bien élevé qui cherche toujours à bien faire.

-T'aime les films ?

-Ouais, j'aime bien.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-J'suis étudiante en art. Dans la même promo que Kaya.

-Tu penses quoi d'elle ?

Cette question, posée par Akari, me laisse un instant dubitative. C'est censé me donner la place dans l'appart, de répondre à cette question ?

-Euh... enthousiaste ? C'est ce qui la caractérise le mieux, je dirais.

-Elle est cool, elle aime regarder les araignées tisser leur toile, fait évasivement Luciole.

Tiens, je savais pas ça. Mais d'un côté, ça m'étonne pas trop, vu son caractère. Le blondinet perché et elle feraient une bonne pair, mine de rien.

-Et Kyoshiro, tu l'apprécies ?

-Ben ouais. On est amis, quoi.

-Tu connais Sakuya ?

-Oui, je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que Kyoshiro.

-Elle aussi, elle est gentille, ajoute Luciole en regardant pensivement le plafond.

Quelques autres questions de ce genre s'enchaîne. J'essaie d'y répondre au mieux, même si, parfois, faut bien le dire, elle me décontenancent. Après un temps d'entretien, entrecoupé par les rêveuses remarques de Luciole, je sens qu'on arrive à la fin. Et là, Kyo pose une énième question étrange :

-Tu penses quoi du prix actuel du saké ?

-Si tu poses la question c'est que tu aurais beaucoup à redire sur le sujet, je suppose ?

-C'est des escrocs.

-Ah, tout à fait d'accord Kyo-chou !

Kyo-chou ? Akari a l'air vraiment fan de lui. Mais ils ne donnent pas l'air d'être en couple. Tant mieux. Les histoires de couple, ça m'énerve.

Je désigne du doigt sa bouteille :

-Apparemment, c'est de la qualité, tu as dit. La qualité, ça se paie.

Il y a un blanc et l'homme aux yeux rouges affiche un sourire amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bontenmaru me raccompagne à l'entrée. Il me dit qu'ils me recontacteront très vite une fois qu'ils auront pris leur décision.

Lorsque je me retrouve dehors, au pied de l'immeuble, je soupire. Ces énergumènes sont vraiment bizarres. Mais étrangement, je pense que je pourrai les apprécier. J'aime leur étrangeté.

Sur le chemin, j'en profite pour envoyer un texto à Kaya. _Ca y est, je suis sortie. Ptn, sont vraiment bizarres vos potes. _

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. _Aloooors ? Ca s'est passé comment ?_

_Pas trop mal. Mais c'est normal qu'ils posaient tous des questions bizarres ?_

_Aha ouais, c'est eux, quoi._

_Luciole a dit que tu étais sympa parce que tu aimes regarder les araignées tisser leur toile. C'est vrai ?_

_Oh oui j'avais oublié. On a fait ça une fois, pendant que les autres se saoulaient. C'était instructif._

Je soupire.

Cette fille est vraiment bizarre. Finalement, ça m'étonne pas qu'elle s'entende avec ces gens. Avec Kyoshiro, avec Sakuya. Ce groupe, hétéroclite au premier abord, a peut-être plus de cohésion qu'il n'y paraît.

La réponse tant attendue ne tarde pas. Le soir même, alors que je suis installée dans mon lit, un bon livre entre les mains, j'entends mon téléphone sonner.

Numéro inconnu je décroche quand même, me demandant qui peut bien m'appeler à une telle heure.

Je reconnais la voix de Bontenmaru :

-TADAAAA !

-Hein ?

-Après avoir tenu un conseil de guerre, on a décidé de te dispenser d'un combat de boxe contre moi pour te proposer directement la chambre !

A ces mots, mon cœur fait un bond.

-Je t'apprendrai à faire des dossiers sur chacun d'entre eux, s'écrie la voix d'Akari, toute joyeuse. Tu vas voir, on va trop s'amuser entre filles !

Apparemment, depuis que j'ai dit que, non, je n'étais pas là pour Kyo, l'avis de l'autre demoiselle de la coloc à mon sujet a radicalement changé.

-Eh, essaie pas de te trouver une disciple en la matière ! s'exclame en fond quelqu'un que je pense être Akira.

Puis des bruits, le téléphone qui semble changer de main, Bontenmaru qui crie qu'on lui rende son portable et la voix de Kyo :

-Alors tu déménages quand ?

Sourire aux lèvres, totalement redressée sur mon lit, je lâche :

-Aussi vite que possible.

* * *

_Reviews ? :)_

_Dans le chapitre suivant, nous parlerons de déménagement, de saké (encore), de Yuya et de règles de vie._


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou !_

_Je suis très productive, en ce moment, je trouve. SDK m'inspire incroyablement bien._

_Je vous apporte donc le chapitre 4 de cette fanfic, où nous parlerons de __déménagement, de saké (encore), de Yuya et de règles de vie._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Un violent coup de klaxon me fait dresser les oreilles et je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur la rue. En bas, je vois Kaya, qui vient de s'extraire de la voiture et me salue en sautillant comme une puce. Kyoshiro la rejoint, toujours armé du même sourire enthousiaste. Je leur crie que je leur ouvre et file dans le salon pour appuyer sur l'interphone.

-Hm ce sont eux ? demande Hishigi qui, le nez presque collé à son échantillon, est en train de lui verser je ne sais quelle substance à l'aide d'une pipette.

Je réponds vaguement un oui oui avant de rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Il y a une semaine, j'ai annoncé à Hishigi que j'avais trouvé un appartement. J'aurais juré, pendant une fraction de secondes, l'avoir vu sourire. Et en même temps, une telle idée, c'est bizarre. Il est tellement neutre ce type. Tellement indéfinissable.

Après cette sorte d'hallucination éphémère où j'ai cru le voir sourire, il s'est contenté d'un hochement de tête puis _c'est bien_. Il doit être content de savoir qu'il va, enfin, retrouver sa paix si chère. Pas que j'ai été très envahissante. Franchement, entre les cours et les soirées passées tranquilles dans la chambre d'amis, on s'est pas beaucoup vus. Puis lui aussi, était toujours collé à ses expériences et ses papelards divers et variés.

Je suis bien contente de pouvoir m'en aller !

Dans la foulée, je me suis contentée d'un simple texto à mes parents _j'ai trouvé un appart. Je vais signer le bail dans la semaine._

Suite à quoi j'ai eu droit à un message super long de ma mère, toute heureuse pour moi et voulant en savoir le plus possible sur cet appartement, comment il est, oh, des colocs, ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien ?

J'ai échappé quelques jours aux interrogations en ne répondant pas à son long texto. Puis en milieu de semaine, j'ai signé le bail et je me suis enfin décidée à les appeler. Comme d'habitude, mon père a manifesté sa joie en peu de mots. C'est surtout ma mère qui m'a agrippée pour ne pas me lâcher. Elle m'a posé mille questions sur mon nouveau logement et, surtout, sur mes colocs. Evidemment, j'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient ultra bizarres -mis à part peut-être Akira qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir des délires chelous et Bonten qu'est plutôt gros nounours. Elle ne m'aurait, vraiment, jamais lâché si elle avait su ça.

Ma mère, c'est une femme bien. Mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être envahissante parfois !

Ca m'a alors rappelé pourquoi j'ai tant tenu à partir, changer d'université et de ville.

Kyoshiro ayant une voiture, lui et Kaya ont proposé de m'aider pour mon déménagement. Sakuya n'étant pas disponible dans le week-end. J'ai pas mille et un cartons mais c'est quand même vachement plus pratique de transporter tout ça dans le coffre d'une voiture qu'en transports en commun ou à pieds.

Les voilà donc qui se pointent, tout joyeux.

-Bonjouuuuuuuur ! lance Kaya en entrant.

Elle fait un grand signe de main à Hishigi qu'elle aperçoit dans le salon. Kyoshiro l'imite, mais avec un geste plus discret.

-C'est vous, Hishigi le savant ? continue la jeune fille.

-Savant, c'est vite dit, je grommelle.

Et le concerné se contente d'un « hm » en dévisageant cette jeune inconnue.

-J'ai lu des trucs sur vous ! En vrai, c'est trop génial, d'être passionné comme vous pour une chose. Les médias sont insensibles à ça mais moi, j'trouve ça trop bien. Et puis quand on voit chez vous, tout ce laboratoire improvisé, ça mériterait tellement une belle photo ou une belle aquarelle !

Kyoshiro et moi, on reste un peu sonnés par cet improbable échange. Quand je vous dis que Kaya est enthousiaste pour un rien. Le mutisme d'Hishigi ne semble pas la gêner dans son petit discours.

-Oh ouais, dommage que j'aie oublié mes affaires de dessin, sinon, j'aurais bien fait un croquis de vous depuis ce point de vue là, depuis le seuil de votre appartement où on aperçoit, déjà, l'antre du grand scientifique !

Eh, oh, faudrait pas trop qu'elle l'encense non plus. Les médias sont peut-être des minables abrutis, n'empêche, parfois, ils ont raison. Et l'étiquette de savant fou collé sur le front d'Hishigi ne vient sans doute pas de nulle part. Alors _grand scientifique_, mouais, à d'autres.

Kaya continue de déblatérer encore une petite minute sous le mutisme de son interlocuteur et soudainement, comme passant du coq à l'âne, sans pause ni transition, elle se tourne vers nous :

-Bon alors Tokito, ils sont où tes bagages ?

Cette fille me tue...

Un au revoir un peu distant à Hishigi plus tard, me voilà en bas de l'immeuble, traînant une de mes valises derrière moi. Kaya et Kyoshiro ont pris une partie de mes affaires, tout a pu se faire en un seul voyage.

J'ai pas dit à Hishigi que je repasserai le voir, parce que ce n'est sans doute pas vrai. Lui aussi, doit mieux se porter seul. Je l'ai seulement remercié et il a hoché la tête.

J'ai vraiment hâte de me retrouver avec des gens qui _parlent_. Pour de vrai.

Le voyage n'est pas très long jusqu'à ma nouvelle demeure. J'ai les clés, qui m'ont été remises après la signature du bail. Néanmoins, pour le fun sans doute, Kyoshiro tient à sonner.

-Hein ? fait une voix évasive.

-BOUH ! crie Kyoshiro dans l'interphone. On n'a pas ramené de saké mais vous pouvez quand même nous laisser entrer !

-Pas de saké pas d'entrée, fait une deuxième voix que je reconnais être celle de Kyo.

-Oh, mon grand ami Kyo ! Ca peut s'négocier, tu sais.

-On ne négocie jamais en terme de saké.

-Alleeeeez, je suis sûr que si elle était là, ça ferait hyper plaisir à Sakuya qu'on entre !

-...

-Puis Yuya serait pas contente de savoir que tu as laissé ton vieux pote sur la pas de la porte !

J'arque un sourcil : c'est qui cette Yuya ?

-C'est la presque copine de Kyo, me murmure Kaya au passage.

J'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec une _presque copine_. Il fait tellement... désinvolte. Après, remarque, son côté bad boy ténébreux doit en attirer plus d'une. A commencer par Akari. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas elle sur la liste des favorites !

Quelques échanges par interphone interposé plus tard, je finis par soupirer :

-Ouais allez, on enchaîne, j'ai la clé, on rentre !

Et me voilà à pousser la porte, traînant ma valise derrière moi. Kaya me suit gaiement tandis que Kyoshiro se lamente parce qu'il _y était presque, encore un petit instant et Kyo aurait craqué !_ Comme si j'avais qu'ça à faire.

Au troisième étage, la porte est grande ouverte. Nous débarquons le souffle court. Evidemment, l'ascenseur est toujours en panne et nous avons donc trimballé tous les sacs dans l'escalier.

-Je vois que tu as trouvé de valeureux serviteurs pour t'accompagner, fait remarquer Bonten d'un ton taquin.

Ce à quoi je réponds par un petit sourire narquois :

-Pour qui tu m'prends ? Tu croyais franchement que j'allais faire ça toute seule quand j'ai de si loyaux sujets ?

-Roh c'est que madame se prendrait bientôt pour une reine ! s'exclame Kaya.

Nous allons directement poser mes affaires dans ce qui est, désormais, ma nouvelle chambre. Une pièce toute simple, avec un bureau vide, trois étagères, un lit dans un coin et une fenêtre qui donne côté rue.

De retour avec les autres zouaves, Kyo nous fait remarquer que, quand même, on aurait pu faire un effort pour le saké, Luciole raconte à Kaya l'araignée qu'Akari a chassée en faisant le ménage -j'vous jure, Kaya avait vraiment un air attristé au visage- et Akira ajoute qu'il lui faudra aussi un jour relâcher son élevage d'escargots parce que c'est pas cool de les garder dans une boîte.

-Il élève vraiment des escargots ? je demande, l'air sceptique.

-Luciole élève plein de trucs, répond Akira, un peu blasé par son colocataire. Dernièrement, il a voulu ramener un python domestique qu'une connaissance d'une connaissance aurait été prête à lui céder. Sans surprise, à l'unanimité, on a voté contre.

Brrr, je veux bien aimer les chenilles mais y'a des limites ! Les pythons, c'est hors de question !

Kyoshiro et Kaya ne s'attardent pas trop. Bientôt, je me retrouve seule. Face à mes nouveaux colocataires.

Akari se jette presque sur moi :

-On va trop bien s'entendre !

Euh... ouais ?

-Tant que tu touches pas à Kyo, je vais bien t'aimer !

Je la regarde sans rien dire. Elle a vraiment une fixette sur Kyo, c'est incroyable. Elle est au courant qu'il a une _presque copine_, comme le disait Kaya ? Pas le temps de m'interroger plus car elle commence à me détailler les règles de vie :

-Alors on a chacun une petite place dans le frigo. Les repas, chacun se les gère individuellement. Il arrive parfois qu'on mange ensemble, ça dépend vraiment puisqu'on n'est pas tous sur les mêmes horaires. C'est vraiment très libre de ce côté-là. De temps en temps, certains week-end, on organise un gros repas collectif, c'est plutôt chouette ces moments ! Dès qu'il y a une décision à prendre qui impactera de près ou de loin l'ensemble de la coloc...

-Comme Luciole et son python, me glisse Akira à voix basse.

-... la décision passe en débat puis au vote. Concernant le ménage, chacun est responsable de sa propre chambre. Les pièces communes et la terrasse sont entretenues en duo, avec un roulement. Il y a le planning affiché là-bas, dans le salon. Puisque tu prends la place de Kyoshiro...

-Parti vers de nouveaux horizons avec sa belle, snif, c'est beau et triste, marmonne Bonten, essuyant une fausse larme d'émotion.

-MAIS VOUS EN AVEZ PAS MARRE DE ME COUPER VOUS DEUX ?!

Akari fusille Akira et Bonten du regard. Apparemment, elle a une certaine autorité parce qu'aucun des deux ne mouftent. Ils sont même plutôt palôts face au regard de leur coloc.

-Hm, hm, je disais donc... ah oui, Kyoshiro ! Du coup tu seras en duo avec Akira. Et voilà, je crois que c'est l'essentiel des règles. Ah, règle d'or, ne jamais voler du saké à Kyo sans lui avoir demandé son accord avant.

-Y'a que Yuya qui a le droit de faire ça, ajoute Bonten avec un sourire entendu en direction du concerné.

-Oh, Yuya ? La presque copine de Kyo ? je lâche.

-NON C'EST PAS VRAI ! s'exclame Akari avec la tête la plus triste que j'aie jamais vue. Kyo est à moi ! A moi !

Le concerné ne dit rien, ne paraît même pas écouter la conversation. Drôle d'indifférence.

De fil en aiguilles, j'apprends qu'Akari est étudiante en médecine, elle devrait bosser H24,ne plus sortir de sa chambre, être sans cesse penchée au-dessus de son bureau mais en fait, ça la gonfle et pourtant, miraculeusement, elle arrive toujours à avoir son année de justesse.

Bontenmaru étudie la physique et est accessoirement videur dans une boîte de nuit, de temps en temps, pour quelques revenus supplémentaires. Vu sa carrure, ce rôle lui va plutôt bien.

Akira étudie en sociologie, rien de particulier à signaler à son propos. Mise à part ce qu'Akari semblait s'apprêter à révéler sur lui avant qu'il ne la bâillonne à corps et à cri -je suppose qu'elle voulait révéler un petit secret qu'elle a en stock. Je me contente d'un sourire sarcastique à cette scène mais n'ajoute rien.

La fameuse Yuya que je ne connais pas encore mais dont j'arrête pas d'entendre parler aujourd'hui est une amie de longue date de Kyo et Kyoshiro. A fond dans le bio et l'écologie, elle a monté son épicerie bio à politique zéro déchets, avec bocaux en verre réutilisables au lieu de sacs plastiques ou sacs papiers. Elle a embarqué, dans son aventure, Kyo qui, à ce que j'ai compris, n'en ramait pas une à l'époque. Et puis aussi Luciole, au passage, trop paumé pour réussir à décrocher un vrai job. A trois, ils font tourner la boutique et il paraît que ça fonctionne bien.

Des profils vraiment très différents les uns des autres.

Mais ils ont l'air de s'entendre terriblement bien. Malgré leur menues disputes, les airs désespérés des uns et des autres, leur apparent manque de cohésion.

C'est pas si mal, que ma nouvelle vie dans cette ville commence ici.

* * *

_Alors alors alors ?_

_Une p'tite review ?_

_A la prochaine, dans le chapitre 5 dans lequel nous parlerons de fête, de féminité, de Yukimura et d'Okuni !_


End file.
